Something Called a Jared Padalecki
by NerdAngel
Summary: Sam encounters a freaky Friday moment when he and Dean have a movie night.
**A/n: Ok, so this idea came to me late last night and I have gone over multiple times since then, so please excuse any little errors that may have escaped me. As you know, today is Friday the 13th. That being said, I decided to write a short simple lighthearted story celebrating it and our favorite moose.**

 **Thank you anyone who reads, reviews, and/or favorites this one shot.**

 **Takes place in season 10, so SPOILER ALERT for that season. As well as a mention of season 6's "The French Mistake." And the beginning of Friday the 13th the remake.**

 **I don't own Supernatural, it's characters, or Friday the 13th.**

Something Called A Jared Padalecki

Sam was startled by a knock on his bedroom door. He spun around and stared at it, a frown pulling down the corner of his mouth. The hunter had just finished getting ready for bed, ending it with a goodnight to his big brother, there was no reason for anyone to be looking for him. Unless something was wrong.

"Yeah?" He called out standing his ground. The door popped open and his sibling stepped in.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," Sam paused giving him a quizzical look. "Everything alright?

"Yeah, yeah. Well, as alright as they can be anyways," Dean smiled half heartedly.

"Ok..."

"I uh-I know you're turning in for the night, but uh-I was wondering...You up to watching a movie?"

Sam stared at the older hunter with a raised eyebrow.

"A movie?" He echoed.

"Yeah."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah."

"At-" the younger sibling glanced down at his watch, "ten-forty at night?"

Dean scoffed, "what are you, a grandma?" he teased. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's crack at him. The older man's face grew serious, "besides, we both know that sleeping isn't what you were going to do." The younger Winchester's eyes bounced from his sibling down to the floor. Dean wasn't wrong. Since the day his brother was cured from being a demon, he had spent nearly if not every night searching for some way to get rid of the Mark of Cain that still stained Dean's arm. Sam didn't see that there was any time for them to be wasting on things like movies, but then he remembered how at ease his brother had been when he found him with his head thrown back and a loud genuine laugh springing from him as The Three Stooges flashed on his computer screen. It wasn't something he had the privilege of hearing that often anymore. The good old days were long behind them.

"What movie did you have in mind?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest. The older hunter's face lit up and he put a finger out, signaling for Sam to wait a second, and disappeared. The younger man scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed. Dean reappeared and displayed a DVD cover that showed a large man who's face was covered by a hockey mask and was wielding a machette.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sam replied.

"What?"

"Seriously Dean?"

The older Winchester shrugged innocently, "It's a Friday and it's the thirteenth, perfect right?"

"It's incredibly cliché, especially for us."

"I know but, I just thought, why not? Besides we've seen the original and a few of the other ones, why not take a chance on the remake? They've got to have better special effects and graphics and actors...maybe." The younger man shook his head and sighed.

"Fine," he replied in a tone that reminded Dean of a much younger Sam.

"Alright, you get to work with the movie, I'll get going on the snacks," he chimed.

A few minutes later, he returned to his brother's room with a large bucket of popcorn and two bottles of El Sol. The movie was waiting on the main menu screen and Sam had made himself comfortable in his spot for the night. Dean joined him, pulling up a chair and passing over one of the beer bottles while placing the movie snack so that both he and his sibling could reach it.

The film started up, opening with a young woman running and half screaming half sobbing in the pouring rain. The screen flashed to black and the first star's name appeared. Sam's body began to spasm and the sound of choking reverberated off the walls through the room, causing Dean to look over at him baffled and startled.

"Sammy, you ok?"

"Yeah," he answered hoarsely, coughing into his fist.

"What happened? Wrong pipe?"

"Go back," he demanded. Dean obeyed. "Ok stop stop stop. There!" The younger hunter pointed a finger at the name that had appeared first. The movie froze.

Ok, and?" Dean shrugged.

"We've heard that name before, remember?"

The elder brother stared at the small white letters, trying to bring some kind of recollection that Sam clearly felt he should have regarding them.

"Uh no, I can't say I do."

"Ok uh do you remember that time when Balthazar sent us into that alternate universe or whatever, where we were actors on a show called Supernatural?" Dean slowly nodded as everything his brother said sank in. When he didn't say anything, the younger hunter continued, "and in that universe my name was uh-uh Jared Padalecki. Do you remember that?"

"Oh yeah," Dean recalled, "weren't you married to fake Ruby or something?" He added. Sam nodded. "So there really is a guy with that name?"

"An actor," the younger man elobrated, "I guess so."

"So then riddle me this Batman, where was this guy while you were off pretending to be him?" The elder brother inquired.

Sam shook his head, "Here? Gone? Temporarily non existing maybe? Another alternate universe, I don't know."

The brothers stared at the screen a bit longer before Dean finally shook himself back to awareness, and allowed the movie to play. They sat through the first part; cracking jokes, and commenting on the acting and the sheer stupidity the characters had regarding the horror genre along with their poor decision making. Most of which came from the older Winchester.

"You never go take a piss alone in the woods, haven't you dumbasses ever seen a horror movie?" Dean growled angrily at the television. Sam snickered at his brother's words.

"Dean, the point of a horror movie is not to know that you're in a horror movie," he explained. "If the characters knew, then it wouldn't be a classic horror flick. Besides, it's all acting."

"Yes Sam I'm aware it's acting. I just don't get why people are so stupid. And we've seen shit like this in real life on the job. They really don't always use their head," he countered. "Well," a playful smile spread across his lips and he hitched a shoulder, "not the right head anyways." Dean snuck a glance at his little brother who responded with a deadpan look back. The smile left the older man's face and he brought his attention back to the screen, "well piss taker's a goner." The movie switched over to two of the other young adults in a tent. Dean threw his hands up, "there we go with the sex. You never have sex in the middle of the woods."Sam's eyes fell on his brother in shock. "What?"

"Since when do you give spiels to anyone about not having sex?"

"In the woods, Sam," he answered as though his brother was slow. The younger hunter rolled his eyes and took a sip from his El Sol.

The movie went on and Dean shouted excitedly as the kids were offed one after another, "I called it! Didn't I call it?! I knew that guy was first."

"Dean, it's a bit unnerving that you're getting so excited over the death of a bunch of college students," Sam admitted uncomfortably.

"This coming from a guy with a serial killer fetish," he retorted. "Besides, it's like you said, it's acting. It's not like I'm cheering on a real deal murderer."

Sam blushed, "it's not a fetish."

"Uh huh, sure."

The movie rolled on and a new group of young adults came into view. Dean proceeded to come up with commonplace nicknames for the new characters being introduced, along with guessing as to who would die in what order and how, but words were lost when the camera focused on a young man who wasn't apart of the obnoxious college students. This guy was tall, towering over the other people in the scene, and he was a well built young man with a nice head of brunette hair. He was currently displaying a pair of hazel puppy dog eyes as he held up a piece of paper to the convenient store clerk that contained a picture of one of the young women they had shown earlier in the movie, with the word MISSING in big letters. Without any coaxing from his brother, Dean paused the DVD once more. His green eyes studied the man on the tv then moved them to look at his brother. He did this a few times before Sam cleared his throat.

"That uh..." He started but tapered off at a loss for words.

"Dude, that Jared guy is a doppelganger. Or a shifter. No wonder everyone thought you were him."

Sam's gaze stayed glued to the actor who stood looking remorseful in the store, he gulped at a lump that had formed in his throat as his mouth hung open.

"And he's pulling the dewy eyed look you always pull when you want something," Dean pointed out. "Uncanny."

"Creepy," the younger hunter corrected him. "You sure this is Friday the 13th and not Freaky Friday?" He asked slowly.

"And you said watching this was a cliché," the older man teased punching his brother's arm and pressing play. Sam's gaze remained wide and undivided as he watched the actor confront the "snobby douchebag," as Dean so eloquently called him. The older Winchester laughed and dipped his hand into the bucket of butter soaked popcorn. "I'll bet money that that Sammy alike, Jared Pada-something, makes it out alive. He seems like he's got a good head on his shoulders," he responded proudly.

 _The End_

 **Happy Friday 13th everyone!**


End file.
